Peak detectors are electronic components that have been used in a variety of applications. A peak detector can be formed, for example, of an arrangement of diodes and operational amplifiers. A peak detector may be defined as a circuit that follows the voltage peaks of a given input signal and stores a maximum voltage value, for example, on a capacitor. During a selected time interval, if a maximum peak voltage comes along, the maximum voltage value is stored. It will be appreciated that the peak level is relative to a common mode level and hence could be the highest or lowest voltage. At the end of the time interval or at a desired event/condition, the input signal is disconnected from the storage capacitor and the capacitor is discharged to determine the stored peak voltage that was obtained during the time interval. The circuit can then be reset, the capacitor recharged to a predetermined level, and the sequence can be repeated to determine the next voltage peaks. However, complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices may leak current even in an off state that may alter or distort the actual peak voltage value of a given input signal.